


Without Fail

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon-Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Menstruation, Pearl doesn't get human biology, and she needs to ask more questions about that when it comes to her human girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: It happens every month, and Pearl still doesn't know why.





	

Your name is Pearl, and there are still some things you don’t get about Sheena, even after six months as an official... _ item. _

 

More accurately, you suppose they’re things you don’t get about humans in general. You haven’t had much exposure--which, admittedly, is a you problem at this point--but you’re willing to learn, and she’s willing to tell you.

 

Well, she tells you when you  _ ask _ , anyway. There’s still one thing that has you concerned, but that you’re too nervous to ask her about. 

 

When you tell Amethyst, she laughs at you, but doesn’t go into any detail. Garnet just shrugs. Steven seems a bit oblivious about it himself, but mentions that Connie’s started doing the same thing on occasion, and that he’s going to ask her about the whole issue himself.

 

You’re definitely not asking Greg. Things may be fairly patched up between the two of you, but asking your dead lover’s boyfriend about this kind of thing seems a bit...wrong. And Connie’s your  _ student _ , so you’d definitely feel weird asking her.

 

Eventually, you make up your mind.

 

\---

 

“Sheena, there’s something I’ve been, erm...a bit worried about.”

 

She chuckles, music to your ears as always despite your concerns. “What’s up, Pearl?”

 

You can’t look her in the eye. This is probably so  _ embarrassing _ for her...but you want to know.

 

“I’ve noticed that once a month, without fail, you begin to act a bit, uh,  _ mercurial _ . And you don’t usually want to be around me during that time, and when you do invite me back, there’s sometimes...well. There’s  _ blood _ on your  _ sheets _ , Sheena! Have you been hurting anyone? Have you been hurting  _ yourself _ ?”

 

Sheena stares. Blinks.

 

_ Laughs. _

 

“Oh my God, I keep forgetting you’re a rock alien,” she finally says once she catches her breath. “Nah, hon, I’m fine. It’s just my period.”

 

“Period of what?”

 

“It’s...okay, y’know how most women--human women, I mean--have wombs? For makin’ babies and all that jazz?”

 

You nod, swallowing. This sounds bad.

 

“Well, every month, after we’ve hit puberty and such, our bodies decide that it’s time to make a baby, circumstances be damned, and our wombs get all nice and ready for that. ‘Course, mosta the time there’s not, y’know, the  _ other _ stuff you need to make babies in there, so the womb gets rid of all the...stuff in there. And it fucks with your hormones, and you bleed out your vag for a few days and maybe get cramps or act like kind of a bitch, but then you’re fine.” She shrugs. “Not the greatest human experience, but hey.”

 

Sheena kisses you on the cheek. “Nothin’ to worry about, in any case.”

 

“Ah...I see. That sounds rather unpleasant, is there anything I can do to, um, ease your suffering?”

 

Another laugh. “Well, maybe bring some ibuprofen if I happen to call you up when it’s happening. And some tampons.”

 

“...Tampons?”

 

She ruffles your hair. “I’ll explain  _ that _ one some other time. I mean, you look kinda overwhelmed already, you doin’ okay?”

 

“Uh, yes! It’s just, you know...it’s a lot to take in.”

 

“Well, just don’t worry about me, ‘kay? I’ve been going through this BS for thirteen years now, I’m used to it.”

 

You smile. “That’s very good to know. Thank you, dear.”

  
You still don’t quite get it, but at least you have someone to explain things to you. And more importantly, at least she’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares, I'm headcanoning Sheena as being somewhere in her mid-twenties.


End file.
